Oblivion
by Narcoticlolipop
Summary: It's the start of his junior year at South Park High School and Craig Tucker thinks it's going to be another fairly ordinary year, (with perhaps the exception of SATs prep) of avoiding interaction with people as much as possible and working at the pet store to save for collage. But will it?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi There! This is my first fan fic story so I hope its okay. Please R and R. I'm going to update as much as possible. **

Chapter one: Sunday Morning

Craig's POV

*Beep, beep, beep* I groan as I extend my arm to flick the switch on my alarm. Rolling towards the edge of my bed I swing my legs onto the floor and stretch. Hmm I have an hour before work I guess I should get my shit together.

My name is Craig Tucker, I am 17 years old. I'm 6 ft 3 and thin with choppy black hair which sweeps slightly over my right eye, speaking of eyes mine are a greyish blue colour I also have my left eyebrow pierced which covers a scar I have in the same spot that I got in elementary school. Tomorrow, I start junior year at South Park High School, am I nervous? In most ways, no. I mean I've been in high school for two years already so for the most part I'm used to this, however this year is the beginning of prepping for the SATs and starting to think about College and all that jazz. Now that makes me nervous.

Stumbling towards the bathroom I pause to greet my Guiney pig Stripe the second, the first Stripe passed away earlier this year, and recently I saw this little guy at work and decided to bring him home. I have a short shower that helps me wake up a bit; pausing in front of my wardrobe grab a dark blue sweat-shirt and a pair of greyish black skinny jeans and throw them on, usually I dress a lot nicer than this but I work in a pet store so I'd prefer to wear things that I don't mind getting dirty.

I wander down to the kitchen and make myself a toasted bagel with cream-cheese, tomato and capers as the spread and an aloe juice from the fridge. I then prepare Stripe's breakfast, there is no fucking way that I'd just feed him pelts that's complete bullshit not to mention lazy. After I'm finished my own breakfast and served Stripe his; I check my phone, realising I've got to be there in 20 minutes, I grab a jacket, throw on boots and throw my backpack over my shoulder and run out the door. As I start walking down the street, I pull out my phone and dig my earphones out of my pocket. I start scrolling through my phone's music library, Hmm there it is I click on Velvet Underground and select their first album, the first song is exactly what I'm looking for 'Sunday Morning' starts playing as I quickly sing along with Lou Reed under my breath. It takes 15 minutes to get anywhere in South park just by walking, so I get there just as my shift starts and begin to feed the animals and clean their cages before opening up the store.

The clock clicks over to 4pm just as I close up shop. It was a pretty quiet day, although that's most days in South Park. I hang back for a bit to keep the animals some company, I won't be able to work as much now school is going back. I've been working full time over summer break and even though I'll still be working whenever I can, I'll miss the little guys regardless.

Shortly after beginning my walk home from the mall I hear an awful ruckus. A panicky continuous meow, a guy cursing and the sound of rustling plastic about 3 houses ahead of me I see a large beefy man with a moving garbage bag walk out of his drive way and down another couple of houses to an empty lot a minute later he disappeared back into his house. As soon as he was out of sight I run to the empty lot and after hearing more panicky meows I found the garbage bag and opened it, a very dirty, malnourished, young looking cat with an injured foot was inside, looking very freaked out. Approaching slowly, and leaning down to make myself as small as possible as to reduce scaring it anymore. I began to reach my hand towards it and quietly assuring it, "Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you, you're safe with me I'm going to look after you." I slowly stroked its matted fur and once it seemed to calm down a bit I scooped it up, wrapping it in my now discarded coat and hurried home.

As soon as I got home I unwrapped it from my coat and began to get a proper look at it. I noticed pretty quickly that the cat was female and looked to be about 6 months old. She didn't appear to be to be hurt anywhere other than her front left paw and looked as if she'd be alright once she'd been cleaned and feed up a bit. This was lucky it meant I could probably hold off getting her to the vet until tomorrow to get her flea, tick and worm treatment, possibly de-sexed (seeing how I found her I doubted she was) and micro chipped and check her out for any other health problems. My mom's a vet so I knew how to treat animals for small wounds and mom could check her for any other signs of injured, illness etc. when she got home. I called her straight away to tell her what happened, telling her the address of the house the cat appeared to be from and to make sure she grabbed the necessary items to house the cat, food, kitty litter, etc. After that I got to cleaning her and treating the wound. Mom got home about afterward through and took over examining and treating her, whilst I set up food and water and the kitty litter tray. Once the cat was treated and fed, I sat with her trying to keep her calm adjust her to her new surroundings and generally just bond with her.

By the time dinner was ready, my father and younger sister came home and the cat was somewhat settled. We decided over dinner to name her Mia as that was the sound she made when she meowed. Once she had been cleaned it became apparent that she had a very pretty calico colouration of black, white and patches of gingery brown. My sister took quite a liking to her pretty quickly but agreed it was probably best if I look after her as I was good with that kind of stuff. After dinner I let Mia explore the house and eventually led her to my room. After sniffing everything and deciding to claim the bottom corner of the bed near the wall as her own she curled up as I went about my business around the room. I wanted to introduce her to Stripe two at some point but decided to wait a couple of days before trying that, as I wanted them to adjust to just seeing each other first. I fed Stripe again and patted through the door of his cage for a bit before getting my school stuff somewhat together for tomorrow and going to bed. Today ended up being quite draining and tomorrow was likely to be too.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: Give em hell Kid

Craig's POV.

"Ugghhh… Rubes, what the fuck?" I groan as I'm shaken awake by a shorter, strawberry blonde version of myself. "Craig, wake up. Mom wants you to help her get the cat ready for the visit to the vet before she heads to work." Her hazel eyes stare back intently from under her bangs. "Oh, okay. Give me a minute", I reply, stretching and brushing the hair out of my eyes with my hand. I sit up and lean over to Mia who is still curled up in the same spot she claimed last night. "Hey ya sweetie, let's get you checked out properly", I say reassuringly as I gently pick her up and carry her downstairs to Mom who had the cat carrier cage all ready for her. "Thanks Craig, I'll get her all sorted today at work." Mom says with a small smile. "Just be careful with her okay. I guess I should get ready for school." I reply, as I turn to head back upstairs to ready myself for the day.

An hour later I once again head out the door and walk over to my black 1965 Valiant Plymouth. Although I can get everywhere in 15 minutes just by walking, I love my car and it hasn't really been getting much action over summer due to my work schedule and besides very few people still walk or god forbid catch the bus to school anymore. My dad brought this old thing just after I got my license last year. It was in horrible shape when we got it and I spent a lot of my time with dad repairing it. We haven't got the closest relationship, my dad and I, he drinks a lot and is pretty rough around the edges. I think he would've loved it if I was on the football team or interested in some sort of sports, but unfortunately for him I'm not, I'm a 'pansy creative type' according to him. But working on the car did allow us to have something to bond over.

Getting into the car, I immediately start it up and pull off the curb and start the two minute drive to school. Pulling into the parking lot I stake a parking spot under an elm tree near the back of the lot, this happens to be my favourite spot as it's far away from where the sporting teams tend to park. I lock up and head around to the back entrance of the school and then zigzagging to the door of the student administration office and let myself in. I did a bit of work here last year for extra circulars so I know my way round and I can't be bothered lining up like the rest of these chumps. I greet Butters, who is the main admin assistant as I rummage through the filing "Hey Butters, How was your break?"

"Oh hello Craig! My vacation was just swell. Although I have been awfully nervous about this year."

"Don't worry Butters, I'm sure you'll do fine. Anyway I'm off now. Good luck with these little shitheads." I say jerking my thumb towards the window where students were crowding around waiting for their timetables. I flask him a small smile as I turn on my heel and head out the door. I head towards my locker and glancing at my timetable I sort through my books and organise the stuff I need before lunch, I have biology, pre-calculus and world history before lunch and music, creative writing and art after lunch. After finishing up at my locker I decide I need a cigarette before class starts. As I walk down the hall I clock Stan and Kyle talking by their lockers.

When we were kids; Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski, Eric Cartman and Kenny McCormick caused myself and the whole town really a great deal of grievance. They were constantly getting into all sorts of weird situations and wacky adventures quite often dragging the rest of us into it. I mean, it's probably not really their fault; our town is a cease pole for strange and sometimes supernatural activity, but they always seems to be the centre of it or at the very less in some way interacting with it. I hated them when I was younger as I was convinced it was all their fault. As ordinary guys I didn't mind them with the exception of Cartman (He's a dick, always picking on people, I still hate that dude), but the others were for the most part, were pretty cool dudes. Anyway, except for Cartman, I only hated the others due to the assumption that they were going to drag me into something I didn't want to be a part of. Although I will admit that due to their involvement in my life it did make me realise quite early on that I don't really like a lot of things and I'm quite happy with a nice boring, drama free life.

I know that because I live in this weird little town, everyone around me is so used to weird shit happening that they have this perception that I'm boring and really that's totally cool. I mean when I was a kid I probably was boring even for a regular ten year old. I was more than happy to continuously watch Red Racer episodes I had seen hundreds of times, playing with Stripe, doing my homework in detention (I have a habit of flipping people off that annoy me, this included teachers when I was young) and doing laundry (I guess I've always been a bit vain about my appearance). I'm sure I sound like the biggest loser on the planet right now. But seriously I was happiest playing make believe spaceman as opposed to doing the real thing. It's just not worth it y'know? Besides, my imagination was and still is totally enough.

I remember once when I was about 10, the four douchebags, as they were formerly known had a school news program and at the time I decided that the best course of action would be to give them the proverbial middle finger by making a competing TV show and outdo them at their own game. In the end, it didn't end up working out in my favour but by then I had discovered something new that was far better than beating them, film-making. This is what I'm planning on doing with my life. The school doesn't offer film studies but that isn't going to stop me. I get pretty good grades in my courses, nothing below a B and I plan on applying to every film and arts college I can next year.

As I reach the smoking area I'm greeted by a familiar sight, four black clad teens and a mop of blonde hair with an orange hoodie all leaning against the loading dock wall. As I pass the Goth kids I nod in acknowledgement and they return the gesture. "Morning, McCormick", I greet my blonde haired peer as I slump on the wall next to him. "Tucker, what a pleasure it is to see you this fine morn". He shoots me his infamous shit-eating grin that most of the school population find charming. "Are you planning on bumming smokes off me for the entire year again?" I say, cocking my eyebrow in his direction. "It's the only so we can share these special moments", he replies sliding closer to my side. "Only coz I love you McCormick", I smirk pulling two cigarettes out of the packet and handing one to him whilst lighting my own.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Personal Jesus

Craig's POV

Its lunch at the moment and I'm sitting under a tree near the back of the school just watching the clouds float by and listening to music; this is the way I spend most of my lunchtimes when I'm not smoking with Kenny and the Goth kids, it's nice and relaxing. So far classes have been pretty boring, it's the same introductive crap they do in every class on the first day, but then again I wasn't really expecting much from my math, science and history classes. At least I don't have to take gym or health anymore.

Glancing at my watch I realize lunch is going to finish in a few minutes so I decide to head back towards my locker to grab my notebook for creative writing and a sketchbook for art. I reach the music room as the warning bell rings. Being the first person there, I grab a guitar and wander to the back of the choir bleachers so I can laze against the wall as I tune it. I watch as people slowly file into the room, Kenny saunters in just as the final bell rings with the teacher just behind him, probably hung over again. Music class is basically an excuse to laze about for an hour as very few people can actually play instruments here or aren't already in the school's big band. As far as I know only myself, Stan, Kyle, Kenny, Token and the goth kids can play and Stan, Token and Kyle aren't enrolled in this class this year, while the goth kids never turn up. So really that just leaves me and Kenny.

Kenny grabs a guitar and comes to sit with me, while I start fingering out some chords. "Hey dude, whatcha playin'?" He asks as he idly starts tuning the acoustic in his hands. "Johnny Cash's version of Personal Jesus by Depeche mode". I reply as I continue focusing on my fingers, not glancing up.

"Is that the same song that Marilyn Mason plays?"

"Yeah, though Johnny Cash's version is soo much better than that hack's."

"Hey! I like Mason, I'm actually kind of surprised you don't. You like emo music don't you?"

I roll my eyes at him. "I think his interviews are pretty cool; but his music doesn't really interest me. Besides I like the first two My Chemical Romance albums, that doesn't necessarily mean I like emo."

"Alright man, I'll take your word for it." He flashes me another one of his shit-eating grins. After that we make little banter until the end of class.

It may seem weird that I don't really talk or hang out with other people very often. Back in elementary school I did. I had my own little group of friends. After dealing with all the fiascoes that Kenny and the others kept dragging me and my friends into; I started refusing to have anything to do those guys even when my friends joined in whole-heartedly. Even after that I still hung out with Clyde and Token and occasionally Jason and Kevin tagged along too; but after Clyde's mom died, he refused to grieve and started hanging out with Stan's group, playing football and all that. Slowly he and the others drifted towards them more, although even then Token still hung out with me quite a bit. In Middle school Clyde, Stan and Cartman joined the football team; while Token joined the basketball team and dealt with the mounting academic pressure from his parents and soon even he couldn't hang out with me anymore. In the end I didn't mind too much, I mean I still see him in passing and it's not like I have to deal with Cartman's constant vulgarness like Clyde does. Anyway I like being by myself; it gives me time to work at the pet store and to work on things.

Soon I'm sitting in creative writing. This is my favourite academic class, it's great because it counts as my English credit and it gives me the freedom to write film scripts for all my major writing assignments. My teacher is also really supportive and gives me really good feedback and critiques on my work. As today is only the first day; it does mean we won't be starting to write anything for at least a week, so I idly draw in my notebook and occasionally glance up to make it seem like I'm paying attention somewhat. She's my favourite teacher so I'm at least polite with my disinterest, it's a hell of a lot better than the other teachers get.

As I go to glance up again something catches my eye. A blonde kid, diagonally in front of me just twitched. Hmm why that does seem familiar. Ah I remember! Back in fourth grade I had a friend, Tweek Tweak. I had a major soft spot for that kid, ever since we beat the living knot out of each other in third grade, I believe at the bequest of Stan's group. It's kinda funny that they are at the root of everything here. Anyway Tweek ADD and anxiety (probably on top of a myriad of other things) plus his parents force fed him coffee like it was going out of style, so he had this constant involuntary twitch and these weird outbursts. Despite this he was an awesome kid to hang around and he spent a lot of time with Clyde, Token and I, which was probably a good thing coz we were able to stop Cartman picking on him. One day Tweek and his family just up and disappeared. No one knew what happened to them, although there was rumours about his parents putting meth in the coffee they sold in their family's business. I really hope that isn't true, because if it is it probably means Tweek is in a far worse state by now then he was when I knew him. I hope wherever he is that he's okay.

The Bell rings signalling the end of class. Excellent, that means only one more hour until I can veg out at home. I grab my notebook and head off to Art class. Making my way into the classroom I realise that once again I'm the first here. Meh I guess I'll just grab a seat at the long work bench at the back; I take the seat closest to the window. Pulling out my sketchbook and pencils I look up to see people coming into the room; Kenny and Butters walk in and take two of the seats on my right-hand side. Soon Henrietta and Pete from the Goth clique join us as slowly all the seats around the room begin to fill up. I'm kinda surprised when our teacher comes into the room as she's not the usual cranky old bat we normally have. Oh well, that might mean I won't get sent to the office for flipping her off, that is, as long as she doesn't annoy me.

"Hello class, I'm your new art teacher Miss Mapplethorpe…"

I smirk and put my hand up. "Yes, Mr?"

"Tucker, Miss. Is your name spelt like Robert Mapplethorpe?"

"Yes, actually. He was my uncle." Whoa that threw me. I look up at her in disbelief.

"Your uncle was a noted BDSM artist. Like the same Robert Mapplethorpe written about by Patti Smith in her book _Just Kids_ the same one who passed away in the 80s from aids?"

"Yes, Mr Tucker, that one." She says quirking an eyebrow with a small smile.

"Why the fuck are you teaching in this tiny redneck shit-hole?" I ask with a tiny shake to my voice. I was thoroughly impress. This wasn't something I was expecting when I asked the question, I was just testing to see if she knew who Robert Mapplethorpe was; our last teacher sure as hell didn't.

"I've got to earn a living somehow." She shrugs with a smile. "Now may I get back to what I was going to say?" I nod, sheepishly "Good, as I was beginning to tell you I'm your new teacher and this year we will…."

She was once again interrupted by a knock on the door. "Yes, may I help you?"

Just then a blonde boy walks in, I think it was the one I saw last period. Shyly he replies "Y-yes, I'm meant to be in this class there was a mistake on my timetable. I'm very sorry I'm late."

"Oh okay, just find a seat." She says as she begins talking again. At this point I've stopped listening to her as I observe the blonde walking towards us seeing as I can actually see what he looks like head on. He had styled messy blonde hair that stuck out everywhere and large forest green eyes that were more that easy to see behind the large black thick rimmed glasses. As he walked closer I could see that his eyebrows were a few shades darker than his hair and his small nose and mouth were proportionate to the rest of his face. He was wearing a white graphic (or maybe it was a band) t-shirt with a green plaid shirt over the top with black skinny jeans and converse. Stopping just short of Henrietta and Pete he quietly asks, "E-excuse me, is it okay if I sit here?" Motioning to the seat at the edge of the table. "Sure kid, knock yourself out." Henrietta answers not really looking up from the sketchbook she was doodling in. He drops into the seat and with a nervous glance around the table he starts pulling out art supplies. I concentrate on his shirt to see what the image is; it's a main with his arm slung around a woman whose smoking a cigarette, both have dark glasses on and there's some writing on it I can't make out. It looks similar to sketches that were on the early Black Flag records done by that guy?…. Urghh, this is gonna bug me…Fuck! I know his name…Ah! Raymond Pettibon, that's it. I should ask that kid if it's one of his drawings, that is, eventually.

As class lets out, I pass Kenny a cigarette and nod once more to the Goth kids as I head towards my locker to once again dump my stuff before heading to my car. The one good thing about the first day is we don't get homework. I slowly walk out to the back entrance (again passing Kenny and company while they smoke) and towards my car. As I navigate my way through the parking lot I hear a commotion. I look for the source of the noise only to see Butters on the ground crying while what appears to be Cartman beating the shit out of someone I can't see, there is a small crowd forming to watch. Well fuck that, I'm so sick of Cartman bullying people! I run over to Butters. "Butters! Are you okay? What's going on?"

"I-I-I accidentally bumped into Eric an-and he asked me what I was doing and then he started beating me. That kid tried to st-stop him." Butters stuttered out through his tears. I turned to get a better look at who Cartman was beating only to see the blonde kid from earlier.

"HEY! Fat ass! Get the fuck off him!" I yell and I grab a fist full of his hair with one hand, yanking him upwards while punching him square in the nose with the other. CRACK! A sickening pop as my fist connects with him and blood starts pouring out of his nose. Ahhhh. Fug-Fuck you Tuck-her, why do you care what I do to that twitchy freak?" He spits out reeling backwards onto the ground in pain.

Ignoring him, while turning to the crowd; I see that it's a good portion of the football team and a couple of cheerleaders watching on. "Why the fuck didn't any of you stop him?" I snarl at them. Clyde is standing with them with an embarrassed look in his downcast eyes. "Craig?" I turn to see Kenny jogging towards me with a concerned look on his face.

"What happen? Why is Butters crying and why is the new kid beaten to a pulp?"

"Ask Cartman". I reply jerking my thumb behind me as I walk towards the blonde from art class. Kenny is more than capable of dealing with fat ass, especially when it comes to Cartman picking on Butters.

I kneel beside the blonde boy offering my hand to help him up, "Hey kid, are you okay? You took quite the beating from that lump of lard."

"Y-Yes, I-I think I'll be okay. Ngh! He just started wailing on Butters for no reason." The boy explains whilst taking my hand as I gently help him stand.

"Well Butters is a natural born victim. Hang on, how do you know his name?" I ask raising an eyebrow at him.

"Don't you remember me Craig? It's me Tweek." He smiles sadly while replying shakily.

"Tweek! Seriously dude. I thought something about you seemed familiar!" I glance down at his disheveled appearance, he certainly doesn't look in the shape to drive home. "Do you need a ride somewhere?"

"Ngh! Only if you have nowhere else to be. I wouldn't want to impose on you!"

"Are you kidding dude! I wanna catch up, it's been forever!" I say leading him towards my car. Shit! My day just got way more interesting.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3.2: Personal Jesus

Tweek's POV

*Beep, beep, beep* "Ngh! Crap, my alarm!"

Why did I set that thing again? Oh. Yeah, that's right. School.

My name is Tweek Tweak, I'm almost 17 years old. I have messy ash blonde hair and green eyes and I've been wearing glasses since I was 13. I'm about 5'9 and I'm rake thin and pale.

It's been nearly seven years since I last attended school in South Park, Colorado. Only this time I'm living here by myself, without parents or any other sort of guardian to look after me. I'm living in a small apartment block that caters for singles, which is ironically, built on a block of land that overtakes where my parents' old coffee shop used to be. I'm the youngest person who lives in this apartment complex, two of my neighbours are, my old grade school teacher Mr Garrison and his former teaching assistant/former boyfriend Mr Slave, they live separately of course I guess it's another weird twist of fate. Mr Garrison is as grouchy and uncaring as ever. But Mr Slave has had me over for tea a couple of times and is quite lovely.

After I drag myself out of bed I throw a band tee on and a pair of jeans and put some pomade on my fingers and run them through my hair. My hair is naturally messy, but I figured out a while ago that if I make it look like that's the look I'm going for I don't get as many weird stares from passer-byes. Walking into the kitchen I grab a protein bar for my breakfast and a salad and mixed nuts for lunch. I've always been a light eater plus I'm a vegetarian; so this will suffice until I can make a proper meal when I come home again. Once that's done I put my shoes on and pick a plaid shirt I had hanging over the side of my couch up and shove it into my satchel as I walk out the door.

I listen to the music on my phone on the way to school. I'm really nervous, I haven't seen some of these people in seven years. What if they don't remember me? Oh God! What if they do and they hate me? I mean, it is a small town and I doubt the townspeople would forget what my parents did. It's not like it's my fault! I was just a kid, in fact I was just as much of a victim as the adults were. But that doesn't change the fact that my name is tainted. Maybe I can change it? I don't look that much like I did as a kid. Physically I'm completely different, I have glasses now, I dress differently and I don't have those annoying random outbursts or that constant twitch anymore. I still stutter a little when I'm nervous but maybe I can put that down to first day jitters. As long as the teachers don't do roll call I should be okay. I wonder how everyone is? I bet Stan and Kyle are still super best friends and I'm sure Craig, Token and Clyde are just the same. Oh well I'm sure I'll see them soon enough.

Soon enough I'm at school. I wait until last to pick up my timetable in the hopes that no one will recognise my last name. Oh Shit! Is that Butters? Please don't recognize me! Please?

"Howdy there stranger, I haven't seen you before. Are you new? What's your last name? I need it to be able to find your timetable for ya." Butters smiles at me expectantly.

Shit, Tweek think! "Y-yeah, I just moved here. My last n-name is…. T-Thompson." I stutter out a name which I hope is fairly common around here.

"Thompson, Thompson… Alright-o here you are! Welcome to South Park" Butters replies, handing me my (this Thompson guy's) timetable.

"Y-yeah t-thanks", I reply. Hoping I can just ask someone where my real classes are until lunch and then get a hold of my real timetable.

It's now lunchtime. So far I've been lucky; my first three classes were AP classes. They are really small classes and because all the same students take them; they just have them all consecutively in the same room. Also I guess because they only have a few students in them they don't bother with roll call. The only thing that's gone wrong with my plan from this morning is that it appears that Butters does his assistant reception job during lunchtime as well. Meaning I'm going to have to slip in sometime this afternoon to try and get the right timetable. I've been walking around the school during lunch and I'm surprised that I didn't see Craig, Token and Clyde together. I saw Clyde sitting with the football team with Cartman, Stan and Kyle, from I could tell Kyle's not to the team but was there because of Stan. They all look fairly similar to when they were children, except Cartman is more built than fat now and neither Stan nor Kyle hide their hair under hats anymore. I also spotted Token with his head buried in a textbook at the basketball team's table but I'm yet to see Craig. Maybe he left? I hope not, he was the one person I'd love to see again.

I'm in Creative Writing right now. I'm still timetable-less but I've managed to find my remaining classes by pretending I lost my timetable and just explain what classes I elected to take and which one I've been to already throughout the day(some people were even nice enough to lead me to the correct classroom). The next class is last period, which by the process of elimination means it's my art class. But I'm still going to try and get to the administration office, which is lucky for me just up the hall, and finally get the correct timetable.

As soon as the bell rings I rush from the room and make it to the administration office which is finally Butters free! I explain to the woman at the desk that I was accidentally given the wrong timetable and she gives me the right one (I didn't even get a funny look when I told my last name!). Once that's finally sorted I run down the hall in the direction I scoped the art room before and knock on the door before I enter.

I walk in and glance around the room while explaining to the teacher the reason I was late. I spot some familiar looking kids at the back of the room. Damn, that's where the last seat is! Oh well, so far no one has recognized me, even Token didn't in the three morning classes I had with him, so hopefully no one will now. I glance to get a better look at the familiar faces as I walk closer. Those two near the empty seat are the two Goth kids that are in our year, there's Butters, Kenny and… Craig? Shit! I think it is him. Okay Tweek, DON'T GET CAUGHT STARING AT HIM! That would be the last thing you want. I make my way over to the table and quietly ask the Goth kids if I can sit next to them (not that there is anywhere else for me to sit anyway). After a few minutes of settling in to the rhythm of the class, I start sneaking looks at Craig when he drawing in his sketchbook. He grown up well. He's tall and lean with a slightly darker complexion than when he was a kid. His ebony hair peeks out a little from his old blue chullo and his fringe sweeps a little over his left eye. His eyes are still that strange shade of greyish blue I remember and with his long face and high cheekbones, the eyebrow piercing he now has really suits his whole look. He's wearing a white button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbow.

Soon enough class is finished. So I, of course, start heading home. I decide to cut through the parking lot as it will be quicker to get home. As I get about halfway through the lot I see Butters stumble into Cartman, who to my surprise starts wailing on him (I thought they were friends?). I look around to see if anyone is going to stop this, but all I see are some people starting to gather round to watch. Ugh, I can't let this happen. Butters is too nice. I jog over to the scene and yell. "Hey St-Stop, Ngh. you're really going to hurt him!" Fuck! My stutter is back with a vengeance. Cartman stops for a second and turns to me laughing. "What? Do you wanna go too? You twitchy little freak!" He drops Butters walking towards me.

My heart stops for a second as all the colour drains from my face. That name! He remembers me! Oh God, he remembers me. That was his nickname for me in elementary school. Fuck this is bad! I'm knocked to the ground as Cartman looms over me with a sneer on his face. "Let's see if I can stop that twitching? Huh, Tweek!" He begins his assault on me. There's nothing I can do but grimace and bear it until it's over. I just hope this doesn't land me in hospital.

I hear someone yell _"HEY! Fat ass! Get the fuck off him!"_ Before suddenly there's a sickening crack and Cartman lunges backwards, blood flying as he curses someone's name I can't quite make out. I'm still having trouble breathing and can't quite bring myself to move yet. But I can hear whoever saved me scolding the surrounding crowd.

_"Craig?"_ I hear some else question as a new person arrives asking about what happened. Craig? He must have been the one to save me! _"Hey kid, are you okay? You took quite the beating from that lump of lard." _I look up to see Craig crouched in front of me with his hand extended towards me _"Y-Yes, I-I think I'll be okay. Ngh! He just started wailing on Butters for no reason." _I explain as I'm shakily brought to my feet.

_ "Well Butters is a natural born victim. Hang on, how do you know his name?" _ He asks me raising an eyebrow.

Well I'm sure Cartman's going to blow my cover anyway if it isn't already. _"Don't you remember me Craig? It's me Tweek." _I smile sadly at him. Hoping he won't immediately hate me.

_"Tweek! Seriously dude. I thought something about you seemed familiar!"_ I sigh in relief at least he doesn't seem to hate me yet, maybe I can explain what really happen? He looks down at me in concern. _"Do you need a ride somewhere?" _Oh jeez, that's a lot of pressure, should I be polite and accept. He did just save me.

_"Ngh! Only if you have nowhere else to be. I wouldn't want to impose on you!" _

_"Are you kidding dude! I wanna catch up, it's been forever!" _He replies excitedly, leading me towards his car.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4: Apartment

Craig's POV

I glance over to Tweek shortly after pulling out of the school car park.

"So Tweek, where we heading dude?" I ask casually, once again turning my attention to the road. "The singles apartments." He replies.

"The singles apartments? Isn't that kinda cramped with three people?" I ask, a bit shocked. My answer comes in a hollow laugh and a curt statement. "It would be if there was three of us. I live by myself."

"Wha-". I'm cut off by his answer. "I'll explain everything when we get there".

As I weave through the few short streets separating the school from his apartment. I try to come up with an answer to justify why he'd live by himself at his age; especially while still attending high school. I'm also kind of in awe of how mature he appears now. I still remember in elementary school having to constantly protect him from bullies, his parents' weird rants about coffee, himself, underpants gnomes. While he still looks kind of soft; it's obvious that he's had to harden to the world around him.

I pull up onto the curb in front of the singles apartments. Tweek waits while I lock up and then leads me up the stairs and along the porch walkway in the direction of his apartment. As we pass an open door Mr Slave pops his head out of the door, smiling wide. "Tweek sweetie, how was school? Oh look, you've already made a handsome young friend! Oh dear what happen to your face? "

"Hey Mr Slave, school was okay. I got into a bit of a misunderstanding after school though. Craig helped me out. You remember Craig don't you? From Garrison's fourth grade class?"

Mr Slave's slight look of concern is replace by a fake smile. "Oh Of Course, Hello Craig, your Thomas Tucker's son right?"

I note the slight disdain when Mr Slave says my father's name. I suppose I don't blame him. The man's one of the biggest homophobes in town. "Unfortunately I am sir. Although believe me we differ completely on social politics. The younger generation of Tuckers are intolerant of drunken bigots." I explain, hoping that's an acceptable answer. It is true after all. Mr Slave's smile becomes genuine once again. "Tweek, this one's a keeper. He's perfect! I'll see you later boys". With that his gone. Tweek continues down another two doors and digs out his keys and unlocking the door. Motioning for me to follow he steps through the threshold.

"Welcome to my humble abode. Make yourself comfortable. He unlaces is converse and hangs his bag on the coat rack mounted to the wall. I follow suit pulling my jacket off and placing it with my bag on a separate coat hook while unlacing my combat boots. I follow Tweek through the tiny living room to the kitchen counter.

"Would you like some tea?" he asks, filling a kettle with hot water and placing it on the stove top.

"Uh Sure?"

"I only have chai or green tea. Which would you prefer?"

"Green tea, if that's fine?"

"Of Course it is."

I sit on a stool watching him busying himself in the kitchen. Just as he serves the tea and sits down in his own stool I get up the nerve to ask him.

"Hey Tweek, what did Mr Slave mean by you've been through enough?"

Tweek once again gets that sad look in his eyes. Sighing he replies, "I guess the easiest way to explain is to explain why I left so suddenly in fourth grade. Do you remember when the Harbucks opened next to our coffee shop in third grade?"

"Yeah, they offered your dad that job didn't they?" I reply, recalling that particular event in South Park.

"Yes, but he turned it down and because he didn't want to give up the family business. But due to the fact that his coffee tasted awful compared to Harbucks. He decided the only way to keep the family business running was to mix methamphetamine into the coffee so everyone was addicted to his coffee despite its awful taste."

My eyes widen as I take in what Tweek just said. "Shit, that means the rumors were true?"

Tweek frowns slightly, then shrugs, "It doesn't surprise me that there were rumors. I'm actually kind of shocked that everyone didn't know the truth. Anyway my father got away with it for about a year before he was caught, getting both me and mom addicted too. Although I had no idea, I just thought my anxiety and stuff was getting worse by itself. He told mom about what he was doing once she was too far gone in the addiction and she became a willing accomplice. When they were caught, they were sent to jail with an extended sentence for production and supplying of narcotics and child abuse and I was sentence to a rehab facility in Cambridge, Massachusetts for drug detox and psychiatric help. After a year of treatment I was released in a much more stable state, before I was shipped between various relatives around the country for the 5 and a half years. So yeah that's the story." Tweek finishes glancing up at me to gauge my reaction.

I have no idea what to say or how to react. I never knew that Tweek's dad was so awful. I mean, I had a slight inkling as a kid that they weren't the greatest parents, what with his dad threatening to sell him as a child slave and constantly feeding him coffee when he clearly had anxiety and sleeping issues. But I just thought he was joking about the child slave thing and didn't notice Tweek's problems. But with this new information it's clear he was just a monster. Worse than Kenny and Butters parents combined and that's just a horrifying notion.

Finding my voice I look into his eyes solemnly and whisper, "I'm so sorry. I had no idea."

"I know. There's no way for you to have known. No one did. That's okay. I just hope you and the rest of the townsfolk don't hate me for what my parents did."

"Dude, how the hell could you ever think that?"

"I don't know. It's just it seems like so much has changed since I left. You and Clyde and Token don't hang out anymore. Cartman's not fat and beats the shit out of his friends for no reason and I've been getting horrible stares whenever I tell people my last name since I came back."

"Well, fuck what others think! There's still people in this town who like you and yeah things have changed a bit at school since you left but you'll get used to it, besides Cartman's always been an asshole that's just who he is." I reassure him. He looks back at me with a smile, "Thanks, Craig".

I left shortly after that, But not before exchanging phone numbers and promising to meet up with him at school tomorrow. I get home around 4:30, a little later than I was expecting but that's okay mom will be getting home soon with the cat so in the mean time I take Stripe two out of his cage and set him down on my bed while I reflect on the day.

Mom walks in the door around 5 with the cat carrier under one arm and Ruby and Karen in tow after picking them up from the Broflovski's (She is best friends with Kyle's little brother Ike and Kenny's little sister Karen).

"Hey Craig, how was your first day back at school?" Mom asks as she sets the cat carrier down in the living room. "Yeah, it was okay. Do you remember my friend Tweek Tweak who moved away in fourth grade?"

"Was he was that lovely anxious blonde boy, whose parents were arrested for spiking their coffee with drugs?" She asks as she fiddles with the latches to let Mia out of her cage.

I'm floored. My voice rises in shock as I confirm, "Y-yes, how did y-, did all the adults know?" I clue in quickly and mend my question.

'Yes dear, that was an unfortunate event. We didn't want you boys to take it out on the poor boy, he had enough problems as is. Of course, he was taken away before it became an issue. Why do you ask?" The cat begins to slowly make her way out of the cage and mom turns around to face me.

"He moved back. I saw him at school today, he got into a fight saving Butters from Cartman."


End file.
